Faranni
The earliest records come from a Scrapbook, found in Faranni's old house, inside the chest under his bed, there is no money in it, just memories and a weapon here 'n there. Biography If there's even a single drop of beer, he'd grab it and chug it down. "Even if he needs a crate to simply get over a 5 foot wall, size does not matter since he'll just rip your eyes out." When Tholin was born, his mother had unfortantly, died from birth. He was trained by his father to drink with a hearty spirit and learn weapons for self defense. As he grew up, he had dreamed of being in the ironforge guard, his father had laughed at him, and simply told him On'y the strong ge's to be in the Iro'forge guar' me son! Now come up and ha'e a drin' with me, we'll drow' our sorrows. By the time Tholin was 25, he had begun to learn proper weapons, now using steel and iron instead of wood, hoping to join the Ironforge guard, he learnt sword, dagger, shield and spear. He, with poor conditions set up by his father, was trained to live without much food, drink or comfort. As time approached, he became more battle-hardened and drank as hearty as a Dwarf given 2 years of drink, and free too! He started to have a poor relationship with his father, he grew bitter of his petty tales which are obviously fake. He started to spend less time, training himself to be more stronger, hoping to join the Ironforge guard. The Ironforge guard As Tholin aged around 55 years old, he signed up for the Ironforge guard, his application was accepted, even though at a young age he started to become a good soldier, built a couple of close friends as well. Unfortantly, his squad was sent out to guard a small village, in Loch modan which had been attacked by a large group of wild animals, this was strange since they had been attacked for some time, most of Tholin's squad was killed and only 3 survivors, 1 had a large wound, the second had a terrible disease from eating the wrong mushroom and the third was Tholin, who had only suffered some minor wounds. Tholin did his best to help the two others, but the second one died shortly after recieving the disease, the 1st one had died but no one exactly know how, most speculate that it was loss of blood, seeing as they did not have many bandages there. Tholin had returned to Ironforge, being the only survivor of his squad, he returned as a hero. Given a gift of new armor, a flashy new hammer and Brewfest he couldent forget, Tholin had been given the title of 'The Iron Shield' and then was promoted to squad captain. Sadly, you cant have friends without enemies, he was framed for slaughtering his last comrade in his famous battle, just to get to ironforge alone and be brandished with a nice title, armor, hammer, brewfest and his flashy title. He decided to retire, leaving Ironforge. He later recieved word that his father died because of his son's doings. He decided to head to northrend at the age of 130. Appearance & Personality *gonna work on this later* Category:Characters